There is an image reading apparatus having a function of reading an image on a document conveyed by a document feeder (DF). The conventional image reading apparatus determines a conveyance condition of the document by the document feeder at an ON/OFF timing of a sensor arranged on a conveyance path to detect presence or absence of the document. The image forming apparatus has a conveyance mechanism for conveying a sheet as an image receiving medium on which an image is formed. The conventional image forming apparatus determines a conveyance condition of the sheet at an ON/OFF timing of a sensor arranged on the conveyance path to detect presence or absence of the sheet. However, the sensor for detecting the presence or absence of the document or the sheet cannot detect movement of the document or the sheet. For this reason, there is problem that the conventional image reading apparatus and image forming apparatus are difficult to perform control according to an actual movement of the document or the sheet.